Divine Intervention
by doglover427
Summary: "Josie, don't be discouraged. She likes you, too. Cassandra just," she paused, letting the words hang in the air. "Doesn't know it, yet." Josephine has had a developing crush on Cassandra since they first met. When Cassandra receives a letter from Divine Justinia, Josephine starts to consider her options. She can't wait forever. Planned for a series, not likely to be completed.


**"Josie, don't be discouraged. She likes you, too. Cassandra just," she paused, letting the words hang in the air. "Doesn't know it, yet." Josephine has had a developing crush on Cassandra since they first met. When Cassandra receives a letter from Divine Justinia, Josephine starts to consider her options. She can't wait forever.**

She found these pestering thoughts invading her mind. High cheekbones, strong jawline, short brown hair. Josephine Montilyet felt her pulse quicken. The images conjured in slow motion, time standing still in her mind. Snug pants, the sway of hips, the power in each step. During meetings, in her dreams, in the hallway on her way to Leliana, Josephine kept getting these thoughts. They felt like a sickness, growing, taking over her consciousness. She refused to acknowledge their existence. Not another straight girl, Andraste please. Take control of yourself, Josephine. You can argue with the best of the court members but a damned warrior takes you off your game? Well, not any warrior. Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of Truth, Right Hand of Divine Justinia, was more than a soldier.

Josephine stood up from her desk. The fire flickered and popped, dancing shadows cast across the stone floor. She wiped her hands on the rag she keeps in her drawer and smoothed the creases from her clothes. Ink drops stained her hands, making them appear worn and bruised. Her attempts at keeping them moisturized came from the concoction one of the mages made using goat's milk and elfroot. Everything needs damned elfroot. It smelled terrible but she noticed a softness to her hands that she hadn't found in years. It healed burns from wax drippings but, alas, did nothing for the ink stains. Josephine picked up the letter sitting in the middle of the desk. She turned it over in her hands. The black writing stood out against the aged, yellow paper. "Cassandra Pentaghast, My Right Hand." She stepped off her left foot and walked towards the door.

Inside the armory, Cassandra had dragged a practice dummy near the outside wall. It was too cold and too dark to train in her usual spot. The sword slid from its sheath with ease as Cassandra poised herself before her foe. Muscles tensed. She hit again and again. Lips barely moved as she kept count of her stabs and swings. Four, five, six. Sweat dripped as her hands gripped the hilt of her sword. She loosened her wrists, pivoted on the balls of her feet, planted her weight, and slammed the blade into the side of the dummy. Seven. Cassandra paused and took a deep breath before twisting around and slamming the other side. Ugh, eight. Brown hair plastered her forehead. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. Nothing felt more relaxing than hitting things. After years of training - being so sore she couldn't move, and running until everything went black - this felt right. The twitch of muscles as the sword swung through the air was comforting. It was a release and meditation she desperately needed. Cassandra was in complete control.

Josephine paused with her fist in the air, ready to knock. She took a deep breath. Letter from the former Divine to Cassandra. Possibly be a life altering letter. Just going to hand it to her and leave. No big deal.

Before she knew it, Josephine was inside placing the envelope in Cassandra's hands. Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin. The disturbance was completely unexpected. She regarded the object with slight confusion and looked at the hands holding it. They were small but nimble as they clutched the important document. Josephine paused, admiring Cassandra's powerful gaze. "This came for you. I wished to drop it off myself." The black ink lettering prominently placed on the yellow paper. Cassandra's hazel eyes softened as she read. Josephine's heart nearly beat out of her chest. Each breath wracked her small frame. Those gorgeous eyes. Will Seeker Pentaghast be okay? Should I stay? Mmm, perhaps not. Cassandra took the letter and Josephine turned to leave.

"Wait, who gave this to you?" The lost puppy look on Cassandra's face kept Josephine from sprinting out of the room. Dark brown eyebrows knit together as the wheels turned in Cassandra's head, attempting to comprehend what this meant.

"I don't…" Josephine hesitated, "I do not know. I found it on my desk when I came in this evening. It is obviously addressed to you." Cassandra nodded, understood.

"Of course, that's just like her." The side of her mouth pulled up in a sad half-smile. "Thank you, Ambassador."

Josephine let go of the breath she was holding. "It's not a problem. If you need anything Seeker Pentaghast," Josephine smiled softly. "Please, do let me know." She left with a small curtsy and sauntered out the door. Her mind raced, possibilities abound but no questions would be answered tonight.

Cassandra flipped the fragile letter. The red seal of the Divine kept the envelope closed. There was faint lettering above it. _Open this only when ready._

Josephine had been known to make small attempts to flirt with Cassandra, but most had written it off as her courteous nature. Cassandra surely did. The smiles in the hallway or glances over dinner that lasted a second too long were chalked up to paranoia. Therefore, when Lady Montilyet made a move to connect with Seeker Pentaghast, Cassandra was unwary of Josephine's sincere intentions.

The hall of Skyhold was vast and cold on this fall eve. Voices echoed against the stone walls and construction seemed never ending. Josephine spotted her target. Cassandra walked down the hall from the undercroft towards the entrance. Her familiar uniform hugged curves and accentuated the sway of hips. Josephine sidestepped into the Seeker's path. "You look lovely today, Lady Seeker." She had been preparing the best way to say that for the last five minutes. Nailed it.

"Ah," Cassandra paused, taken aback. "Thank you, Ambassador."

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for cup of tea later." Josephine's hands trembled, but she straightened her back and brightened her face. Fear was never an option.

"Why would I want tea?" Cassandra asked. She didn't see the point in such pleasantries if all work could be discussed elsewhere.

"I wanted to…" Josephine's face grew a deep pink as the words poised on the tip of her tongue.

"Did you need to talk to me about something? What did you want to ask?" Cassandra planted her feet. With hand on hip, her full attention was directed on the other woman.

"Oh," Josephine felt her heart in her throat, but bit back and smiled. She fluttered her hand across the air. "Never mind. There's nothing of which to be worried. More Nevarran nobles looking to get in on the action of the Inquisition. I thought you might have some insight."

Cassandra flinched, "Ugh. I care little for politics. Can you not handle this?"

Josephine kept the smile plastered on her face. "Of course. Good day."

"Good day."

Cullen heard the conversation from the other side of the room. He feigned his attention on paperwork, but knew he had to interfere. Cassandra headed towards the courtyard. Cullen confirmed Josephine was out of sight before dashing outside into the cool air. The damp grass practically caused him to slide into the dark-haired woman. He touched her arm to pull her aside. "Seeker, are you alright?"

"Yes, Cullen. I'm fine." Cassandra nearly snarled and pulled her arm away from him. He didn't flinch.

"You do understand what happened back there, correct?" His eyes shone brightly from the evening's rays.

"What are you talking about? The Ambassador just asked…" Cassandra tried explaining.

Cullen interjected, "Josephine was flirting with you. Her invitation to tea was a blatant request for a date and you were oblivious." Cullen was respectful but firm in his tone.

"Have you lost sleep, Commander? Is this..." Cassandra trailed off, concern across her face. "She wasn't…" Seeker Pentaghast paused, lost in the memory of what just happened. "Was she?"

"She was and you completely ignored her." Cullen sighed. He stood with his hands on his sword. The air of the eve could not chill him through the fur he wore. "Have you not been paying attention? Josephine truly adores you, Seeker. She doesn't know what to do about it." This wasn't the first time he had caught Josephine paying compliments to the warrior. However, she had not been so forth with her intentions in previous endeavors.

"Well, I don't…" The words took no shape as she attempted thinking and speaking at the same time. She settled for, "I don't know."

"Now you do," Cullen pushed. "You'll need to figure out what you want." His voice faltered, but he knew what to say next. "She won't keep trying forever."

With head in hands, Josephine let out a small groan. How embarrassing! The old chair creaked when she shifted her weight. Wax drippings and ink spills covered the top of the desk. Josephine's head spun. She was losing control of her emotions and feelings. Memories drifted in and out of focus. She began to realize how different Cassandra had become since creating the Inquisition. The Seeker laughed more and grimaced less despite her growing responsibilities. It must be the Inquisitor's doing. The Inquisitor helped everyone feel something they'd nearly forgotten, hope. People laughed, cried, and worked together.

The thoughts started to drift and Josephine recalled her previous crush in Antiva. The crush on Cassandra was not the first time Josephine found herself attracted to a woman that didn't share the same feelings. Cassandra's ignorance wasn't nearly as painful as rejection, but the memories and feelings it brought were all the same. Another young Antivan noble drew the attention of Josephine and befriended her. As they flirted with such ferocity, the tension between the young girls was nearly tangible. It was after Josephine confessed a romantic interest in the other girl that things had taken a turn for the worse. Josephine's friend rejected and abandoned her. The memory still clung in Josie's heart.

It had been many years, but the scar of this pain made her anxious, cautious, yet…patient.

Cassandra prayed often with dedication and passion. On this particular night, she found herself in the newly renovated garden. The flowers' scent tinted the air with hints of sweetness. The light glow of the moon illuminated her path. She sat down on a bench in the middle of the yard. Clasping her hands together, she bowed her head between her knees. _Dear Maker, I ask you for guidance in this time. I find myself in a state of despair. The world is coming to an end. Vile secrets about leaders are being discovered. How could the Seekers go so far off course? For a brief moment, Josephine crossed Cassandra's thoughts. I…I don't know what to do about Lady Montilyet. Is it possible for me to fall in love with a woman? I have not felt this way since… She bit back the pain. Maker, please, show me Your path and grant me the strength to follow it. Amen._

The walk back to the Seeker's bedroom was quiet and comfortable. Her area was organized and minimalistic. The wooden floor creaked as she crossed the room. The bed stood in the middle, taking up the most space. In the center of the sheets lay the pivotal letter. Cassandra felt the tug of her gut telling her it was time to read it. She learned early on to follow her instincts; they have saved her time and time again. She lifted the envelope and sat down at her desk. After breaking the seal, she slid the letter out and began to read.

 _My Darling Cassandra,_

 _I realize a letter from a dead woman is unnerving, but I hope this brings you a level of peace and comfort as I walk with the Maker. I am extremely grateful for your dedication to me, the Chantry, and the Seekers. You are a strong woman with passion and self-control I have not seen in many years. I have full faith that you will continue upon the path the Maker has set for you._

 _My darling, it is most important that you hear this from me. Allow yourself to enjoy life. Do not let your faith or servitude hold you back. Use it to push forward and discover things about yourself. You deserve happiness as much as anyone else. Embrace the confines of this physical world in preparation of our spiritual one. Andraste guide you._

 _Divine Justinia V_

Tears streamed down Cassandra's face, pooling at the base of her neck. She set the letter on the table and wiped her face with her hands. Somehow, Divine Justinia, Most Holy, managed to give Cassandra orders from the afterlife.

"You have a new love interest." Leliana smirked. She lifted her hips onto her desk before crossing her legs.

"I…" Josephine stammered. "How dare you!" Her cheeks flushed. No one could ever keep secrets from Leliana, especially Josephine.

"Don't be shy, my friend. I know you too well."

"Leliana, don't." Josephine's heart sank into the floor. "I can't." She clenched her jaw, biting back the embarrassment, the shame. Josephine was prepared to give up and move on. The months of frustration built up to a single thought. She could charm nobles into giving up land and gold. Marriages could be forever broken with a quick note to the right person. She could do anything she put her mind to…except this, whatever this was. She still wasn't sure a relationship with Cassandra, of any form, was what she desired at the moment. Rejection did not come often to this charismatic woman. "Not again."

Leliana pushed herself off the desk and glided across the floor. She put her hand on Josephine's cheek. "Josie, don't be discouraged. She likes you, too. Cassandra just," she paused, letting the words hang in the air. "Doesn't know it, yet."

"I can't do this. My parents are looking for prospects to marry me and I don't know if I want this. What if she doesn't feel the same? What game am I playing, Leliana?" Josephine grabbed Leliana's hand that lay still on her face and clenched it. She gazed at the red haired spymaster with the admiration of a young sister.

"Josephine Montilyet, listen to me."

"I'm right here, Leliana." Josephine's voice contained a tinge of annoyance. Leliana always said that when she was about to give advice. They both smiled.

"I've seen the way you stare at her and the way she is completely oblivious to it. But I also catch the glances she gives you when you're not looking. Cassandra admires you, despite the fact she can't understand you. With time and dedication, that can grow. There's something there, you just need to find it." Leliana's usual harsh glare softened. All the problems they faced on the road ahead meant nothing if she couldn't protect the ones she held dear.

Josephine closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a small laugh. The pain in her voice evident, but waning. "Damn it, Leliana. You always know just what to say."

"Well, I am your friend." She smiled and brushed away a fallen tear from Josephine's soft face.

Leliana gasped as she was tackled in a hug. Josephine nestled her head in Leliana's neck and squished the spy in a tight grip. "My best friend," Josephine whispered.


End file.
